This application pertains to the art of undercut saws of the type having a rotating blade mounted beneath a table for raising and lowering movement through a table slot for cutting workpieces positioned on the table.
Saws of the type described are commonly used for cutting wood to predetermined lengths with desired predetermined angles at the opposite ends. The end product may, for example, be fabricated roof trusses.
Reference may be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,623,516 to Kirk and 3,487,863 to Buckley for examples of prior art patents in this area. Such cutting of workpieces to various lengths with various end angles requires that the saw be rapidly adjustable. At the same time, it is necessary to provide secure clamps for holding workpieces and adequate safeguards for preventing injury to the person operating the saw. Operation of such a saw without having the workpiece securely clamped or in a manner which enables the operator to place his hands in the area of the workpiece while a clamp and cut are being made can result in serious injury to the operator.